Cotton Candy
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: Jane and Roxy go to a carnival. They also both get their first kiss.


So I've been working on some Jane cosplay lately, and this is the one shot I came up with.

Jane knocked on the large house's doors with the brass knocker. She never knew Roxy had lived in such a large house. Compared to her humble suburban house, this was practically a mansion. Roxy opened up the door, wearing a light pink summer dress.

"Hey Jane, we almost match!" she said, giggling. It was true, for Jane had slipped on a light blue summer dress. They also both had on a pearl necklace, just for the sake of matching. After all, they were best friends, and that's what best friends did. But little did they know that they both wanted to be more than just friends.

The carnival had been in town for about a day now, and that's where they decided they wanted to spend time together. They arrived at the carnival and went right to the circus tents. Jane didn't really like clowns all that much, especially the one in purple that winked at her a couple times. But she knew it made Roxy happy, so she went anyway. She liked seeing Roxy happy and sober. It made her smile. The acts were spectacular, and Jane even found herself having a good time after awhile.

After the circus, Jane wanted to go do some of the games. Roxy never really won anything in games, but she went anyway, because she knew it made Jane happy, and she'd do anything to see Jane's cute smile. Jane, it turns out, wasn't very good at games either. She had only won two out of the six games she played, but still laughed when she lost. That's another thing Roxy really loved about Jane. Eventually, they went to a ring toss. Jane had gotten so close to winning a large prize, but never won.

"It's ok Janey, I'll get ya a bear." Roxy said, paying for six more rings.

"Really Roxy, you didn't have to do that." Jane said, smiling. But Roxy just winked and thought, 'anything to see you smile.' Jane hadn't been smiling recently, because people always made fun of her weight. But Roxy thought it made her cute. Roxy's heart raced as she tossed all of the rings on the bottles, hitting all of the blue ones each time, and earning Jane a teddy bear in less than three seconds. Roxy handed Jane her bear, which happened to have a heart on its stomach. Jane blushed as she accepted the prize.

After awhile of going on some of the rides in the park, Roxy had a great idea of one last ride to go to.

"Hey Jane! Let's go on the Ferris wheel! I love that ride!" Roxy said, excitedly dragging Jane towards it.

"Alrighty Roxy." Jane said, laughing at her friend's antics. They both got seated, and the ride started. The sun was just beginning to set, making for the perfect romantic scene. They both could feel their hearts flutter in anticipation. They both didn't know it, but they planned as soon as they stopped at the top, that they were going to confess their love for one another. The ride eventually stopped at the top. They both turned to face each other, hearts pounding at a million miles an hour. Roxy swallowed the lump in her throat she didn't know she had, and began to speak.

"Janey, I-" But before she could get the rest of it out, there was sparking noises heard in the machine. Then, the lights on the side of the machine went out, and that's when they knew they were stuck. Jane, realizing the severity of the situation, panicked immediately.

"Roxy, oh my God. How long are we gonna be stuck up here?" Jane said as she started to hyperventilate. Roxy sensed Jane's panic, and tried to think of ways to calm her down.

"Janey, it's ok. We're not gonna die."

"Roxy, you're crazy! I wanna get down now I-" But Jane couldn't speak anymore. Roxy had kissed her. At first, they were both tense, but Jane soon found herself calming down, and melting into the kiss. Once Roxy had pulled away, both of them were silent. Then, Roxy looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm s-sorry Jane, I just wanted to calm you-" But Roxy didn't finish speaking anymore, as Jane wrapped her arms around her.

"I know Roxy. I love you."

"I love you too, Janey." Roxy said as they cuddled in the seat. The ride was then fixed, and they made their way back down. Before exiting the carnival, they bought cotton candy, and shared it. They both agreed that it was the best snack to share between two new found lovers.


End file.
